Hoy te Toca Ser Feliz
by Kida Luna
Summary: Yue acaba de descubrir que es capaz de sentir algo llamado: “Amor”. Pero, ¿qué es el Amor? ¿Cómo puede reconocerlo? ¿Qué es lo que en verdad habita en su corazón? ¿Podría alguien decirle? Shonen ai. Dedicado a Katrinna Le Fay.


_**Summary: **__Yue acaba de descubrir que es capaz de sentir algo llamado: "Amor". Pero, ¿qué es el Amor? ¿Cómo puede reconocerlo? ¿Qué es lo que en verdad habita en su corazón? ¿Podría alguien decirle? Shonen ai. Dedicado a Katrinna Le Fay._

_**Hoy te Toca Ser Feliz**_

_**By: Kida Luna**_

_**One – Shot**_

_**Canción tomada del grupo Mago de Oz**_

_**Dedicatoria: **__A __**Katrinna Le Fay**__,__quien hoy cumple un año más de vida y un año más que comparte con todos nosotros. Un pequeño regalo a una de las más grandes escritoras que esta página ha tenido el placer de conocer, ¡a la escritora que sé que cruzará las fronteras y llegará muy lejos! _

_**Campaña: **__Liderada por __**Katrinna Le Fay**__, ¡TODOS CONTRA EL PLAGIO! Kida Luna a la Vanguardia, si se une en los próximos 50 minutos le daremos una playera. Así que si ven un plagio, denúncienlo. El valor de un escrito del corazón viene del mismo, he ahí lo doloroso de que te lo arranquen._

-"Y dices que Yukito se ha estado sintiendo mal" –comentó la graciosa voz.

-"Sólo un poco de dolor de cabeza, es todo."

-"¿Y por eso viniste a ver a Sakura?"

Kero se mantenía sentado sobre el escritorio de la dueña de las cartas Clow, observando a su compañero que le daba espalda mientras admiraba la luna llena.

Sin embargo, Yue no respondió.

-"Hemos estado juntos por mucho tiempo, inclusive fuimos creados juntos -hizo una pausa-. Yue, dime qué es lo que te ocurre" –acotó preocupado, colocándose enfrente suyo, moviendo sus pequeñas alitas.

_**Cuando un sueño se te muera**_

_**  
O entre en coma una ilusión,**_

_**  
No lo entierres ni lo llores, resucítalo.**_

El ángel se quedó con los ojos perdidos sin saber exactamente qué responder. Porque Kerberos tenía razón. Tenía toda la maldita razón.

Él, un ser mágico, estaba teniendo un sentimiento humano. Y eso era muy abrumador para alguien que nunca había conocido tal sensación, claro que siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

"Estaba mal", era lo que se repetía constantemente.

Pero su corazón siempre le negaba, se reía y le contradecía, porque para él, era más que obvio que estaba enamorado. Aunque claro, su corazón podía saberlo, porque los corazones saben sobre sentimientos, pero Yue no.

-"Yue…"

-"No lo sé" –contestó parcamente.

-"Pero, ¿cómo puedes no saberlo?"

-"No fui diseñado para esto" –susurró pasito.

El Amor no se busca, se encuentra. Así le gustase o no le gustase al guardián de la luna.

Se dio la libertad de suspirar y fijo sus azulinas irises en el felpudo y menudo Kerberos, quien sólo ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad. Se preguntaba si su compañero entendería lo que le pasaba y si podría ayudarlo.

A pesar de todas sus dudas e inquietudes, no le diría nada.

Tenía miedo.

_**Y jamás des por perdida **_

_**  
La partida, cree en ti.**_

_**  
Y aunque duelan, las heridas curarán.**_

Así que se dedicó a observar las estrellas y a tratar de ignorar las insistentes preguntas del muñeco de felpa. Quizás así se cansaría y le dejaría en paz.

Y cuando por fin parecía haberse dado por vencido, entró Sakura a su habitación.

-"Yue –comentó sorprendida-, qué bueno es verte pero, em, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?"

-"Lo que pasa es que algo lo está molestando y no ha querido decirme nada, Sakura" –interrumpió Kero, ganándole la palabra al albino.

-"¿Eso es cierto?" –inquirió sentándose en la cama.

Se volteó a ver a su dueña e intentó maquinar una salida rápida a aquella situación. No es que no confiara en ambos, pero aún no se sentía lo suficientemente seguro como para compartir algo como eso. No podía dejarlo a la ligera.

-"Está bien Yue, puedes confiar en nosotros, lo sabes" –susurró mientras Kero asentía a sus palabras.

El albino pareció meditarlo mejor y finalmente accedió. Probablemente su dueña podía darle una solución a su "problema".

-"Es algo… peculiar… -comenzó con renuencia-… yo sé que soy un ser mágico y por lo tanto tengo ciertas responsabilidades –los otros dos asintieron-. Sin embargo, no entiendo el por qué me has permitido tener una vida propia, no como Yukito, sino como Yue."

No era exactamente lo que sus interlocutores esperaban escuchar, pues eso no parecía ser tan grave. Así que Sakura intuyó que sólo estaba disfrazando su verdadera incertidumbre.

-"¿Y a ti te incomoda eso?"

-"No… pero, yo no soy humano."

-"Pues ahora lo eres, es normal que tengas esas dudas y experimentes esa confusión."

-"No sé ni siquiera que es lo qué siento."

La castaña rió divertida y se acercó al guardián, le tomó de la mano tratando de infundirle tranquilidad.

-"Entonces no seas tan complicado y dime qué es lo que sientes, recuerda que ante todo soy tu amiga y estoy para apoyarte en todo lo que pueda" –habló con una sonrisa en sus labios.

El ángel agradeció aquellas palabras pero no sabía exactamente qué decir o hacer. ¿Cómo preguntar algo que ni siquiera sabes qué es? Cerró sus ojos y meditó por unos segundos tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

-"Yo… -se aclaró la garganta-… hay una persona…"

-"¡Sakura, ya está lista la cena!" –los toqueteos en la puerta no se hicieron esperar y pronto el pomo estuvo girándose.

-"¡Waaahhh! ¡Rápido, escóndanse!"

-"¡Cuidado! ¡¿Qué te pasa?!" –gruñó Kero al ser empujado a la cama y sentir como la pesada colcha le caía encima.

-"Lo siento Yue, ¡lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!" –repetía continuamente.

Para cuando el guardián se dio cuenta se encontraba fuera del cuarto de su dueña, flotando en el aire, con la ventana cubierta por la castaña quien reía nerviosamente mientras hablaba con su padre, intentando ocultar al ángel de afuera.

El albino suspiró y supo que ya no tenía nada más que hacer allí. Como no quería causarle problemas a la ojiverde, se regresó al departamento de Yukito.

Así que mientras dejaba que su contraparte tomará su lugar para descansar, él se mantenía pensando en aquella extraña sensación que le provocaba cierta persona. Mil ideas surcaron su mente y no sabía por cuál optar, hasta que poco a poco también se fue quedando dormido.

La idea de poder sentir ya no le estaba agradando del todo, era algo muy complicado. Claro que hasta cierto punto le daba algo de alegría y ansiedad al verle, se sentía tan…

Lindo.

Sí, esa palabra servía por ahora para describir lo que su corazón profesaba. Y en secreto, anhelaba volver a verlo pronto… muy pronto…

_**Hoy el día ha venido a buscarte **_

_**  
Y la vida huele a besos de jazmín,**_

_**  
La mañana esta recién bañada, **_

_**  
¡El Sol la ha traído a invitarte a vivir!**_

Al día siguiente, cuando Yukito se levantó se dirigió hacia el ameno parque cubierto por los típicos árboles de cerezo. El otoño ya estaba en la puerta y las hojas iban cambiando del rosa pálido a los marrones y amarillos fuertes, danzando el baile de la vida y la muerte.

Se detuvo debajo de uno de los árboles, el más frondoso y alto de todos, aquél que tenía hojas tanto con vida latente y vida extinguiéndose. Sonrió con inocencia y cerró los ojitos.

_/ Hola, no es bueno que estés así tan… alterado, jeje. /_

_/ No sé a qué te refieres. /_

_/ Oh, vamos, Yue, soy como tu otra mitad, no puedes engañarme. /_

El susodicho tuvo ganas de irse de allí o desaparecer. ¿Cómo era posible que todos se dieran cuenta de que algo le sucedía? ¿Tan obvio era?

_/ ¿Quieres contarme? /_

Fue la sugerencia de su contraparte. Calló por unos cuantos segundos y cuando Yukito iba a volver a decir algo, habló.

_/ No estoy muy seguro. /_

_/ No temas, yo soy tú y tú eres yo, así que no le veo el caso a temerse a sí mismo. /_

El ángel estuvo de acuerdo en eso.

_/ Últimamente me he sentido extraño, no sé como definirlo porque nunca antes me había pasado. /_

_/ ¿Es algo malo? /_

Un quejido le indicó que no era algo malo como lo suponía, así que se alegró por el guardián. Sabía que ambos llevaban estilos de vida independientes y eran muy distintos, empero, también sabía que es mejor cuando no se está solo.

Porque si uno cae, el otro esta allí para extenderle una mano.

_/ No, no es algo malo, o eso creo. Hay una persona… /_

El viento sopló y levantó un montón de hojas muertas, jugueteando con ellas, hasta dejar unas cuantas a los pies del albino. La brisa era fresca y lo supo cuando esta le rozó el rostro.

_/ Hay una persona… /_

Le incitó a continuar.

_/ Que me hace sentir… diferente, no sé cómo explicarlo. Me pongo ansioso al verle y de vez en cuando siento un calor, pienso que podría ser fiebre. Tal vez esté enfermo… /_

_/ ¿Y yo conozco a esta persona de la que hablas? /_

_/ Sí. ¿Debo tomar una medicina como las personas para curarme? ¿O es acaso una especie de hechizo? /_

Yukito no puedo evitar contener la risa, así que intentó disfrazarla con una mano en su boca, lo que le ganó un gruñido por parte del otro.

_**Y verás que tú puedes volar, **_

_**  
Y que todo lo consigues.**_

_**  
Y verás que no existe el dolor, **_

_**  
¡Hoy te toca ser feliz!**_

_/ ¿Qué es tan gracioso? Se supone que debes ayudarme, algo malo podría pasarme y entonces no podría proteger a Sakura y… /_

_/ Hey, hey, tranquilo Yue, tranquilo. Todo está bien, nada malo te está pasando... /_

Comentó divertido mientras escuchaba unos pasos acercarse.

_/ Pero hay ocasiones en que me siento muy presionado o estoy divagando cosas, cosas extrañas. Como si estuviera hipnotizado, debo de hacer algo para que esto se detenga. /_

_/ Ay Yue, estás enfermo de amor. /_

En esos momentos Yue se preguntó qué era el Amor. ¿Era peligroso? ¿Podría matarlo? ¿Tenía cura? ¿Cómo lo consiguió?

Cuando iba a preguntarle a su análogo, se dio cuenta que este rompió la comunicación de golpe.

Por otro lado, Yukito había abierto sus pupilas castañas para encontrarse con un par de ojos color azul como el de Yue, pero de un color marino más fuerte y sabio. El nuevo visitante le sonrió con cortesía e hizo una venia como era su costumbre, la elegancia siempre es el mejor aliciente ante las personas.

Y eso, Eriol Hiraguizawa lo sabía muy bien.

-"Muy buenas tardes, mi estimado Yukito" –congratuló con parsimonia.

-"Buenas tardes Eriol, qué sorpresa encontrarte por aquí."

-"Oh, y no lo dudo. Es sólo que antes de regresar a mi querida Inglaterra pensé en darle una última visita a la ciudad. Después de todo, Japón es un lugar muy acogedor."

Yukito enlazó su mirada con la del antiguo mago y en un simple asentimiento de este último, sonrió. El antiguo Clow, o lo que quedaba de él, había acudido a ayudar a la pobre criatura confundida.

Como el padre que auxilia al hijo.

-"Ojala puedas ayudarlo, está algo desesperado" –musitó divertido.

-"Haré lo que pueda" –aseveró.

El peliazul tomó la llave de la cadena que cargaba en su cuello y la convirtió en el tan conocido cetro, con el sol en la punta del báculo.

Lo agitó en el viento y unos destellos dorados se desprendieron del objeto mágico.

-"Pienso que necesitaremos algo de privacidad para poder hablar con calma, ¿no?" –sonrió como sólo él podía hacerlo.

Yukito asintió y en unos segundos era Yue quien ocupaba su lugar.

-"Cuánto tiempo Yue, ¿cómo has estado?"

-"Clow…"

-"No –negó con la cabeza-. Eriol, Eriol Hiraguizawa, no confundas" –explicó mientras se acercaba, escrutándolo cuidadosamente.

-"Cierto, lo siento –se disculpó-. ¿Tú has venido a ayudarme?"

-"Bueno, tú eres el único que puede resolver tus dudas, yo sólo soy uno de los tantos impulsos que necesitas para hacerlo."

_**Si las lágrimas te nublan **_

_**  
La vista y el corazón,**_

_**  
Haz un trasvase de agua **_

_**  
Al miedo, escúpelo.**_

-"Yukito me dijo que estaba enfermo de… de…"

-"Amor."

-"Sí… -dejó que sus ojos demostrarán todo ese horrible torbellino de sentimientos que tenía clavado en su corazón, después de todo, Eriol alguna vez había sido su Creador y no había peligro de confiar en él-… ¿qué es eso?"

El más bajo rió muy bajito, sin siquiera perder la elegancia en un acto tan simple como aquel. Se acomodó sus anteojos y dirigió su vista hacia el guardián de la luna.

-"Todo. Es de que lo que tú estás hecho."

-"¿Todo? Pero no entiendo."

-"No se trata de entender, sino de sentir… el mundo se crea a partir de un poco de amor y sigue en movimiento gracias al mismo. Es eso que tú ves en las sonrisas de las personas y en los regazos de las familias."

Pero Yue seguía sin comprender del todo las palabras del antiguo mago.

-"Es lo más poderoso y bello que algún día pudiste llegar a conocer, aún más que la magia que hace tiempo poseí."

-"Yukito dijo que estaba enfermo, eso no puede ser bueno, ¿cierto?" –preguntó con un dejo de angustia.

-"Bueno, el Amor es muy voluble y tiende a mutar Yue. Las personas dejan que entre a sus corazones –explicó colocando su mano derecha sobre su pecho-, y aún así, hay ocasiones en que simplemente se cometen errores…"

-"Entonces sí es algo malo" –jadeó con sorpresa.

-"No, no lo es –aclaró, retirando su mano-. Cometer errores forma parte de la vida diaria, eso te hace humano. Es sólo que a veces no se está preparado para recibir el Amor y es muy fácil dejarse llevar, e inclusive puede llegar a doler, eso es bueno, porque quiere decir que tu corazón está vivo" –sus ojos azules parpadearon y sus manos tomaron un pétalo que recién caía del enorme árbol que les proveía de sombra.

El ángel siguió todos sus movimientos y se dio cuenta que el pétalo era mitad rosa y mitad marrón, ambos colores entremezclándose.

-"Mira este pétalo, Yue, míralo bien. ¿Qué ves?"

-"Está muriendo…"

-"Oh, sí. Sin embargo, ha tenido una existencia plena, esta pequeña hojilla ha visto el dolor, el amor, el odio y presenciado la tristeza de este mundo. Ahora es su turno de marcharse, ¿sabes por qué debe irse, Yue?"

La plática cada vez se hacía más extraña y eso le recordaba a los viejos tiempos en que Eriol era Clow, y él y Kerberos vivían en su mansión.

-"Porque no podía durar para siempre."

_**Y si crees que en el olvido **_

_**  
Se anestesia un mal de amor,**_

_**  
No hay peor remedio **_

_**  
Que la soledad.**_

-"Y eso hace más valioso su recorrido en la vida. Vivir implica reír y llorar, implica disfrutar, saborear, errar, caer, continuar… -alzó la palma de su mano y dejó que el viento arrancara con delicadeza el pétalo de cerezo-… si no hubiese dolor Yue, nunca habría Amor. Nadie sufriría por esa persona especial, y como nadie sufriría nunca se sabría cuán importante es ese ser para uno mismo. El Dolor nos obliga a luchar y a contemplar las bellezas del mundo, las bellezas que siempre nos han rodeado y que pocas veces las percibimos."

-"Entonces, el Dolor y el Amor siempre estarán juntos."

-"Exacto, mientras exista uno existirá el otro, los dos tienen tanto que enseñar, aunque sus formas de hacerlo sean distintas y no siempre te agraden" –sonrió por tercera vez y agitó su cetro, los mismos destellos de antes se hicieron presentes y el báculo se transformó en la pequeña llave.

El albino supo que su charla había terminado y quiso decir algo para evitar que el mago se marchara.

-"¡Eriol!"

-"Fue un placer hablar contigo Yue, sé que encontrarás lo que estás buscando. Confío en ti."

Le vio alejarse y por alguna razón se sintió incapaz de seguirle los pasos y detenerle. Por lo menos ya sabía que era lo que tenía.

Extendió sus alas sin más y comenzó a volar por toda la ciudad, a una distancia considerable para no alarmar a los citadinos. Una media hora después arribó, sin tenerlo planeado, a la Torre de Tokio.

El lugar tenía ese toque especial. Le brindó un nuevo dueño y un nuevo comienzo, y con todo nuevo comienzo vienen nuevos tropiezos, algo que había pasado por alto pero que ahora tenía muy presente.

-"Veo que no soy el único que gusta de este lugar" –descendió sobre lo alto de la torre e intentó identificar de dónde venía la chillona voz.

-"Spinnel sun…" –susurró al identificar el tono.

-"Sí, el mismo. ¿A qué debo el placer de tenerte de visita, Yue?" –añadió saliendo de entre las sombras el menudo gatito negro.

-"Ando… pensando… ¿qué haces tú aquí?" –cuestionó con suspicacia.

-"Oh, quería darle un último vistazo a Tomoeda, ¿acaso eso es malo?"

El albino suspiró y se cruzó de brazos. Miró de reojo al felino lóbrego, el cual se sentaba a su lado sobre sus cuatro patitas, contemplando el atardecer que caía sobre la ciudad.

-"¿Sabes? Eriol me dijo que tenías un problema…"

El ángel se tensó ante aquellas palabras y estrujó levemente sus brazos. No podía creer que hubiese comentado todo lo que le había confiado, claro que siendo quien era, debía de tener una buena explicación para ello.

-"¿Es cierto que estás enamorado? ¿Sí? ¿Sí? ¿Sí? ¡Ayyy, qué lindo!"

-"¡Nakuru, pero qué rayos estás haciendo aquí! ¡No grites tanto!" –le reprochó sorprendido de verla.

-"Ay, no seas aguafiestas Spy, yo también quiero ayudar a nuestro buen amigo Yue" –alegó con una sonrisa.

-"Lo único que harás será causarle un dolor de cabeza" –murmuró con enojo fingido.

La pelinegra observó al guardián fijamente, tan fijamente que comenzó a ponerlo incómodo. Dio unas vueltas su alrededor, se detuvo meditativa y al final sus ojos se iluminaron.

-"¡Lo tengo! –gritó eufórica chocando su puño derecho contra su palma izquierda- ¡Estás enamorado!"

_**Deja entrar en tu alma una brisa **_

_**  
Que avente las dudas y alivie tu mal.**_

_**  
Que la pena se muera de risa, **_

_**  
Cuando un sueño muere,**_

_**  
¡Es porque se ha hecho real!**_

-"Dime algo que no sepa" –refunfuñó el minino.

-"Ay bueno, sí, eso es más que obvio. Y dimeeeee, ¿quién es la afortunada?"

-"¿La afortunada?" –indagó desconcertado.

-"¡Sí! La persona que te hace suspirar –su rostro cambió de uno alegre a uno confuso-, tú sabes, la que te hace sentir así" –intentó ser más específica.

-"Mmm, no creo que sea una ella" –susurró con seriedad.

-"Oh, entonces, ¡ya sé! ¡Déjame adivinar! Se trata de Touya, ¿no?" –exclamó emocionada, juntando las manos.

-"Ah, no…" –murmuró algo intimidado por el gozo de la pelinegra.

-"Nakuru, ya déjalo, sólo lo estás presionando" –le regañó Spinnel sun.

-"Oh, ¡pero Spy! –rebatió haciendo un puchero- Bueno, no importa quién te guste Yue, pero ya verás que cuando todo se te aclare, ¡podrás conquistarle, te lo aseguro!"

-"¿Conquistar?"

-"Ella se refiere a que harás que corresponda tus sentimientos. Eres un ser mágico, pero como nosotros tienes la dicha de sentir, no la desaproveches Yue, estoy seguro que si Clow te brindó esa libertad, lo hizo por algo."

Era verdad. Nunca se había detenido a pensar en eso.

-"Todo pasa por una razón –apoyó la amatistas-. Bueno Yue, es tarde y nosotros ya nos tenemos que ir o Eriol puede preocuparse y luego se pone insoportable –expresó sacando la lengua-. Fue bueno verte de nuevo, y esperamos haberte sido de ayuda."

Nakuru se transformó en Ruby Moon y Spy tan sólo sacudió sus alas para elevarse en el aire justo a su lado, ambos sonrieron a modo de despedida, cada quien su manera: una con una sonrisa enérgica y otro con una sonrisa discreta.

-"¡Adiós, nos veremos Yue!" –exclamó la chica, agitando su mano.

En unos instantes, el albino se quedó solo, vislumbrando cómo el cielo se teñía de colores cálidos y pasteles. Suspiró esta vez con cansancio, se sentía frustrado.

Aún no entendía que era eso que todos llamaban Amor. ¿Y qué tal si estaba equivocado?

¿Y si todo era producto de su imaginación?

¿Y si en realidad estaba enfermo?

¿Y si el Amor dolía tanto como había dicho Eriol?

¿Y si él no era digno de sentir algo así?

A cada pregunta le trataba difícilmente de encontrar una respuesta que no le satisfacía, y que sólo le derivaba más interrogantes. Qué complicado era sentirse humano.

Como conocía el dolor físico debido a las batallas pasadas, se preguntó si el dolor del corazón sería más o menos lo mismo.

Porque si era así, podía decir que podía soportarlo.

"_Es eso que tú ves en las sonrisas de las personas y en los regazos de las familias."_

Le había dicho Eriol. Si el Amor era algo tan hermoso, como el mago lo había descrito, entonces no había de qué preocuparse. Sería una experiencia única y que el Dolor estuviese involucrado, no quería decir que este tuviese que ser tan malo.

Quizás esa palabra tenía varios significados y formas de interpretarse.

_**Y verás que tú puedes volar **_

_**  
Y que todo lo consigues.**_

_**  
Y verás que no existe el dolor, **_

_**  
¡Hoy te toca ser feliz!**_

De repente, como una estrella fugaz, una idea vino a su mente.

Quizás todavía tenía tiempo de preguntarle a una última persona su opinión al respecto. Y quien mejor que alguien que estaba acostumbrada a dar consejos.

Esta vez Yue quería ayuda, y esa ayuda era la de Tomoyo Daidouji.

Para cuando volvió a sobrevolar el parque ya había caído la noche. Sus cabellos se mecían al compás del viento y la luna llena le brindaba un perfecto panorama de la ciudad Tomoeda; atravesó unas cuantas calles y por fortuna, encontró a la muchacha caminando con dos bolsas blancas de compras.

Descendió con esa gracia innata en él, cuidando de no pisar sus ropajes. Fijó sus azules ojos en los de la amiga y diseñadora de su dueña.

-"Buenas noches, señorita Daidouji."

-"Hola Yue, ¿pero qué te trae por aquí? ¡No me digas que Sakura está en problemas!"

-"No, Sakura está muy bien" –declaró con serenidad.

-"Oh, ya veo, qué bueno… ¿pero entonces qué es lo que sucede?"

-"Yo… necesito tu ayuda…" –susurró apenado.

Tomoyo accedió con una sonrisa amable y ambos tomaron asiento en una banca cercana.

Sin más, Yue le relató todo lo que le había ocurrido, desde la charla con Kerberos hasta el encuentro con Nakuru y Spy. La peliazul escuchaba atentamente cada una de las palabras del guardián, haciendo gestos de sorpresa y de ternura cada tanto.

Y sin evitar dejar escapar un par de risitas cándidas.

Para cuando el albino terminó, Tomoyo se quedó callada por un momento, pensando en todo lo que le había dicho y en todo lo que tendría que decirle. Así que alzó la mirada, conmovida, al cielo, y luego de tomar algo de aire fresco, se viró hacia su inesperado amigo.

_**Las estrellas en el cielo **_

_**  
Son solo migas de pan,**_

_**  
Que nos dejan nuestros sueños **_

_**  
Para encontrar,**_

_**  
El camino y no perdernos **_

_**  
Hacia la Tierra de Oz,**_

_**  
¡Donde habita la ilusión!**_

-"Es muy sencillo mi querido Yue, lo que tú sientes es amor hacia una persona en especial sino me equivoco –un asentimiento por parte del aludido-. Entonces no debes de preocuparte, no tengas miedo y déjate llevar, porque sólo de esa forma podrás vivir intensamente y aprender muchas cosas."

La voz suave de la extravagante diseñadora parecía un arrullo, y Yue por primera vez en todo el día, comenzaba lentamente a encajar todas las piezas sueltas.

-"No te voy a mentir, si amas a alguien te va a doler, pero eso es bueno…"

-"Porque el corazón está vivo" –completó.

-"Aja, y también te permitirá conocerte mejor y conocer mejor lo que tú quieres y cuánto lo quieres. De lo contrario, si dejas que ese miedo te consuma perderás una muy valiosa y bella oportunidad y te arrepentirás, oportunidades como estas son las que cambian nuestras vidas y las renuevan por completo, nos hacen crecer –ablandó su mirada y tomó una de las manos del ángel entre las suyas-. No lo pienses demasiado, sólo vívelo. Yo sé que tú sabrás qué hacer cuando llegue el momento, sólo no lo dejes ir."

-"Hablas como si comprendieras lo que siento" –se atrevió a decir.

-"Porque no eres el único, todos pasamos por esto. Yo sé que ahora te encuentras muy confundido y tienes muchas preguntas que te gustaría responder, pero debes tener paciencia, todo se aclarará cuando deba de hacerlo. Ya lo verás."

-"Eso espero."

-"Así será, así será. Ahora Yue, sino es mucha molestia, ¿me podrías decir quién es esa persona especial para ti?" –curioseó soltando tiernamente su mano.

Bien, sabía que tendría que decirlo tarde o temprano. Nuevamente sintió calor y se preguntó si en realidad no era fiebre lo que tenía, pero al escuchar la risa de su acompañante se dio cuenta de que no era así.

-"Estás sonrojado, es normal, sucede cuando estás muy apenado" –explicó cariñosamente.

-"Oh, sí, eso explica muchas cosas…"

Así que tomó aire y sintió que el corazón le latía un poco más rápido de lo normal.

-"Y bien, ¿quién es?"

_**Y verás que tú puedes volar, **_

_**  
Y que todo lo consigues.**_

_**  
Y verás que no existe el dolor, **_

_**  
¡Hoy te toca ser feliz!**_

La mejor amiga de la cazadora de cartas ahogó un gritito de sorpresa y de emoción al saber el nombre de quien había atrapado el corazón de aquel ángel. Y le felicitó.

Le felicitó porque pensaba que mejor elección no podía haber hecho.

-"Sólo recuerda que, no importa lo que pase, hay que ser feliz."

Y con esa frase y un ademán de mano por su parte, ambos se despidieron. Yue se sentía tan contento de haber podido aclarar varias cosas y más aún, de que sabía que si en un futuro necesitaba ayuda, había más de una persona encantada en brindársela.

Sí, había hecho bien en acudir con Tomoyo Daidouji.

Y agradecía también a todos los demás que le escucharon. Así que eso era sentirse… ser… humano…

En silencio agradeció a su Creador, porque le había dado el más hermoso regalo que alguna vez hubiese podido desear e imaginar: Vivir.

-"¡Oh, mira Sakura! ¡Yue volvió, jajaja!" –gritó contento el pequeño leoncito, agitando una de sus patas al aire.

-"¿En serio? ¡Qué bueno! Será mejor que me disculpé por lo de ayer" –rió con nerviosismo mientras se pasaba una mano detrás de la cabeza.

Sakura Kinomoto salió de su habitación mientras Kero veía como Yue descendía en la calle, justo a unos pasos de la entrada a la casa de la familia Kinomoto.

Sin aguantarse la curiosidad de saber qué había sido de su compañero el día anterior, inmediatamente fue tras Sakura.

-"Parece que me estaban esperando" –murmuró al viento mientras cerraba los ojos, para sentir cómo le acariciaba el rostro.

-"Buenas noches Yue, ¿estás esperando a Sakura?"

Y al contrario de las anteriores ocasiones, esta vez sintió una profunda calma. Mostró sus bellísimas orbes azules a la persona que le hablaba y se volvió hacia ella, porque ya sabía de quién se trataba.

Podía reconocer su voz.

-"Buenas noches, Li. Tan sólo he venido a visitar a mi dueña."

-"Ya veo. No has cambiado mucho, ¿cierto?" –rió bajito, admirando al ángel enfrente suyo.

Yue tan sólo dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios. Si el castaño supiese cuánto había cambiado desde su llegada, y en especial, desde ese día.

-"Bueno, a simple vista cualquiera diría eso."

-"Sí –desvió la vista para mirar su reloj y después la volvió a dirigir hacia el albino-. Vaya, creo que se me hace tarde. Fue un placer verte de nuevo, Yue."

El castaño lo pasó y estaba a punto de retirarse cuando sintió un agarre en su mano izquierda. Li se estremeció ante el contacto y el guardián sonrió complacido, tenía la piel suave.

-"Ojala podamos vernos de nuevo."

-"Eso me gustaría."

"_Bueno, no importa quién te guste Yue, pero ya verás que cuando todo se te aclare, ¡podrás conquistarle, te lo aseguro!"_

El guardián se decidió y dejó de lado las dudas, acercó la mano que tenía sujeta lentamente, hasta posar sus labios en ella, y dejó un tibio beso sobre su piel.

-"Y el placer es mío, joven Li" –susurró suavemente, soltando su mano.

Li Shayran se sonrojó ante aquel acto, pero en su mente y corazón, lo agradeció. El ángel que estaba ahí, con él, era el más bello que pudo haber deseado…

_**Y verás que tú puedes volar, **_

_**  
Y que tu cuerpo es el viento.**_

_**  
Porque hoy tú vas a sonreír, **_

_**  
¡Hoy te toca ser feliz!**_

-"¡Shayran, Yue!"

-"Hola, Sakura –saludó quedito, aún apenado ante la muestra de afecto del guardián-. Tan sólo pasaba por aquí y me encontré con Yue."

-"¿Por qué no vienen los dos a cenar? Estoy segura que a mi hermano les encantará verlos a ambos" –invitó emocionada.

-"Gracias, pero se me hace tarde. Nos vemos Sakura –hizo una venia-, nos vemos Yue… pronto…" –susurró lo último lo suficientemente bajo como para que sólo lo oyesen ambos.

Antes de que el castaño diera media vuelta, los dos intercambiaron sonrisas.

Li se alejó caminando tranquilamente con las manos en los bolsillos, hasta perderse en una vuelta. Sakura suspiró aliviada de ver a Yue feliz, no sabía cuál era la razón, pero si el serio albino era feliz, debía de ser algo bueno.

-"¡Sakura! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no dejes la puerta abierta? ¡Puede entrar un extraño, monstruo!"

-"¡Ay! ¡Que no soy un monstruo! –le reclamó desde la salida a su hermano- Ya verá mi hermano, ven Yue, no le hagas caso; por cierto, lamento mucho el incidente de ayer…" –comenzó a hablar mientras lo guiaba dentro de su hogar.

Y claro, ese no sólo era el hogar de Sakura, sino también el de Yue. Y ese pensamiento le hizo sonreír todavía más.

Después de la cena, como ya se esperaba, una vez en la habitación de Sakura empezó a relatarles todo lo sucedido a su dueña y al guardián del sol, y que por fin había arreglado su "problema".

Así que eso era el Amor.

-"Todo… todo lo que hace sentirse a uno vivo…"

Tal y como Eriol lo había dicho, lo era todo, y más agradecido con el joven inglés no pudo haber estado.

Estaba enamorado y se sentía feliz.

Y conquistaría a Li Shayran, después de todo, hoy había descubierto que no le era tan indiferente como pensaba.

Hoy… hoy le tocaba ser feliz, hoy y todos los demás días siguientes…

_**El fin.**_

¡Lo logré! ¡Sí pude!

Rex- Para que luego no lo dejes todo al final ¬¬

Ay ya, tú también vendrás a regañarme.

Rex- Como sea, ¡muchas felicidades a Katrinna por su cumpleaños!

Con unas dos horas de retraso pero, aquí está tu regalo :)

Rex- Esperamos lo hayas disfrutado.

¡Te cuidas mucho y te mandamos muchos abrazos!

Rex- Y gracias a todos los que se molestaron en leer por prestarnos un poco de su atención, gracias.

Kida Luna & Rex.


End file.
